Companion
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Dracula- The Series: Alexander Lucard has the world. What more could he need? Until he meets Alexa Graham, he never knew what he was missing. rnOne touch of her hand is all it takes for him to know.
1. Default Chapter

We are so young, our lives have just begun  
but already, we are considering  
to escape from this world  
and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
it was so anxious to be together  
together in _death  
_  
won't you die tonight for love  
(baby, JOIN ME IN DEATH)

this world is a cruel place, and we're only to lose  
before live tears us apart, let death bless me with you

_...this live ain't worth living –HIM JOIN ME IN DEATH_

Dracula: The Series

Companion

Chapter 1

Deep shadows of night filled the narrow streets of his domain. This evening was particularly dark for Alexander Lucard. It had nothing to do with money or power, not even blood fulfilled this hunger.

No this was a hunger he had thought long dead. But like his body, this need demanded feeding.

The softness of music drew him down a small street. It was busier, more filled with people, then his usual haunts. But tonight, he followed the sound. It turned out to be a song playing from a jukebox from within a tiny cafe.

"_Won't you die tonight for love?"_

Lucard paused at the lyrics; they struck a cord within him. He felt that hunger stir and it would not be suppressed. As he stood listening, the full impact of the song hit him. He was taken back at the sense of truth that the words woke in him.

Anger flared along side that lost hunger. This was just some stupid human song, it meant nothing to him. He moved to leave when something caught his eye; no, not something, someone.

Keeping to the shadows, he crept closer to the windows. From within the café, he spotted a young woman, listening to the song with dark eyes. Her head was bent low, the lines of her face accented by the guttering shadows of candlelight and night-shadow. In this dim light, her dark brown hair flared with red and gold touches. She was beautiful, like a painting or…

Lucard shook his head, forcing the thought loose. For a reason he couldn't name, he couldn't look away from her. It was as if the music had enchanted him, or perhaps it was her.

Her head lifted slowly, as if sensing him. He stepped back into the darkness, as her gaze focused on the window. She could not see him, but he could see her. Her eyes were a deep blue like an dark ocean; dark with pain, dark with loneliness.

Backing away from the café, Lucard changed to a bat and took to the night. In the back of his mind he could feel her gaze. It held the weight of a soul so old that it was nearly as old as him.

Silently, he vowed to see her again, if only for the last moments of her life.


	2. Drac 2

Dracula: The Series

Companion

Chapter Two

"Mr. President, I am sorry to hear about that latest…incident." Lucard tilted his head back as he listened, "Of course, I can help with that. Let me send one of my people to assist. They can be there by this evening."

A light smile played along his lips. He hung up feeling pleased; another diplomat under his fang, a good end to the day.

The intercom on his desk buzzed, "Mr. Lucard, you asked me to remind you of the art opening this evening."

"Thank you,"

He stood up smoothly and collected the days papers. He left his office feeling positively wonderful. That nasty business from the other night was a distant memory. Save for the memory of deep blue eyes, they haunted him whenever he was not hard at work.

The art gallery was filled with a low hum of people. They stood clustered in their little groups, sipping champagne and muttering about the works. None of them really looked at what hung around them Most of them were too busy stroking their own egos, to notice the art.

However, the moment Alexander Lucard walked in, the room fell silent. He stood in the center of the room with all eyes on him. A slight smile touched his lips as he sought out the artist. With a smooth step, he crossed the floor and came within a few inches of the man.

Lucard was accustomed to the wide-eyed, awe-like expressions he inspired. He ignored the face and held out a hand instead.

"Congratulations on your opening, Mr. Quintus."

The artist managed to nod, "Thank…thank you Mr. Lucard. It was made possible because of your kindness."

"I am always looking for new blood," Lucard smiled warmly.

The party continued on without further moments; no one noticed the girl that slipped into the room. She was not someone you noticed.

Lucard laughed gently at the very tired joke told; he was bored. Dimly he searched the room for his next meal. As he glanced about, his gaze kept falling on the back of a particular woman.

She wasn't dressed in the same glamour as everyone else. Her black coat was sensible and nothing to be noticed. Her hair lightly brushed her shoulders, which he noticed, were nicely shaped under the black material. In fact, the more he looked, the more he noticed she had a lovely figure.

"Mr. Lucard?"

He turned his gaze back to the group, something must have shown on his face. They all looked a little hesitant suddenly.

"Please," He said gently, "Excuse me. I see someone I must speak with." He stepped away from the tedious group.

He was a step away from the girl in black when a hand touched his arm. He tensed automatically as his head turned, a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"Mr. Lucard, this is Mr. Patterson, from the London office."

It took him a moment to follow the reference but he nodded. "Good to see you again, Mr. Patterson."

Lucard glanced at the spot where the girl had been, she was gone! He lifted his head slightly, trying to see her in the crowd. She wasn't here.

Inwardly, he cursed and resigned himself to more boring chatter.

&&

Leaning back from his desk, Alexander Lucard was distracted with the images of dark blue eyes and simple black coats. For a reason he could not name, there was something haunting him about the owner of those two items.

The intercom buzzed, "Mr. Lucard, you're two o'clock is here."

He looked at his watch absently, right on time. He was pleased, punctuality was it a must with him.

At the hushed whoosh of the office doors, he turned. His hand went still at the sight of dark blue eyes and a black coat.

The woman stopped shortly, she was uneasy, he could tell. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets, but she pulled them loose, folding them in front of her. A moment later they were fidgeting with the edge of her coat zipper.

Lucard stood automatically, coming around his desk in smooth strides. He had an overwhelming urge to put her at ease.

"Please, sit down," He waved to the chairs before his desk, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you." She spoke quietly.

The soft whisper of her voice pleased his ears. She wasn't brash and loud like most of the people who walked in here. She stood as if unsure of her welcome.

It made him think better of her.

Lucard folded his hands in front, "You asked for this meeting, Miss…?"  
She blinked twice and seemed to realize he was asking her name. "Oh, um, Graham, Lexa Graham."

"What can I do for you, Miss Graham?" He asked politely.

In truth he was unnerved at the hold her eyes had on him. He could do nothing but stare into them; lost to the dark color and the secrets he saw deep within. He tried to detect an ulterior motive from her, anything to dampen the flood of peace he got from her.

"Oh, right," She blushed and looked away, her gaze focusing on the floor. "You wouldn't know me." She seemed to be reminding her self of that fact. "Well in truth, I'm Charles Graham's daughter. You hired him about a month ago, as part of your Arts Advisory Board."

Lucard recalled the name and the face; the man was showing promise. "I see."

"And well, I just wanted to thank you for hiring my father." She glanced up quickly.

He was hit again with that enthralling power of her eyes.

She looked away, "You really did help my father a lot, Mr. Lucard. I just wanted to say that. I mean….I guess you have a lot of people thanking you for all that you do. But, well…" She seemed lost, "That's it really."

Lucard was both amused and suspicious. This girl didn't seem to be trying to get anything from him. It appeared to be a genuine expression of thanks. But, as he had learned, appearances are not always what they seem.

"Miss Graham," He paused at the flutter in his chest at saying her name. "Your father has done a lot of good for my company. Why have never seen you at any of the company functions?"

He caught the surprised flash in her eyes. She shifted her weight anxiously, he'd hit a nerve. Suddenly he was hungry. The scent of her blood filled his nostrils, it was like a rich wine, begging to be tasted.

Lucard caught himself, he'd taken a step toward her. He forced himself to lean on the edge of his desk instead.

"Is there a company policy that says family members have to attend?" Her voice was nervous.

"No, but someone of your beauty, I would have thought you'd enjoying going out."

She lifted her head, looking at him full on. Her eyes wide, her mouth open in a slight expression of surprise. Many thoughts crossed her mind, he sensed them. All of them were surprised, a touch worried and more interestingly, they were all sad.

"Far be for me to contradict you, Mr. Lucard. I don't attend because large groups of people make me nervous."

He was taken back for a second, "I see. So what do small groups do to you?"

She looked away, "Why?"

"I haven't seen you before," He lied smoothly, "I was simply making conversation."

"Oh," She looked confused for a moment, "Well, I am late for my job."

Lucard was surprised, "You work?"

Her gaze fell on him again, "Yes. My father was surprised as well when I told him. Your generosity has made the work unnecessary, but I find it keeps me from growing bored and discontented."

He moved to speak but cut himself off for a moment. "I don't want to make you late."

She did something then that would influence the rest of her life. She bowed to him, not formally, but she did it. Lucard stood upright as she left the office, no one had really bowed to him out of free will in years.

As he turned to desk, a decision was made. It was a choice that would take several hours to sink in. And when it did, it would change his life.


	3. Drac 3

Dracula: The Series

Companion

Chapter 3

It was past midnight, the café was closed and the last of the employees was leaving.

Lucard stepped from the shadows as she locked the door. "Can I walk you home?"

She jumped, a tiny sound escaped her. Lexa turned with a hand at her throat.

Lucard couldn't help but stare at her hand; the scent of her blood hit him again. He'd fed already, but he was hungry again. Strangely, the blood-hunger didn't' rise to full strength. It was over powered by that same feeling he had dealt with days ago.

"Mr. Lucard, you scared me." She said.

He looked up to her face and inclined his head, sweeping his arms wide. His cape whispered as me moved.

"Forgive me, Miss Graham, it was not my intention."

"How did you get here?"

He swallowed his first response, "I walked."

She arched a single a brow, amusement sparked in her eyes. "I see."

"May I walk you home?" He repeated gently.

Her eyes moved to the shadows and back to him, "I've heard of dangerous things happening to girls who say yes."

He smiled, he couldn't help it. "Then I must insist, no harm will come to you while you are with me."

She ducked her chin down, "How can I refuse?"

"You can't."

Luard walked with her, the early morning air wrapping around them. As they walked, her thoughts rolled around him; they were quiet but constant. He listened in once in a while. She was focusing on the evening, the darkness of the sky, the glitter of stars. Occasionally she would think of him, but those thoughts were quickly shut off and she would redirect her thinking.

"It is a beautiful morning." He remarked casually.

"Yes, this is my favorite time to walk. There's something between midnight and six a.m. that really appeals."

Lucard caught the sudden wash of fear through her mind. It caught his interest. Why was she suddenly afraid?

"I agree," He commented, "It's as if the world actually sleeps during this time."

She looked at him, "You are up this late?"

He turned his head, meeting her eyes, "I live for this hour."

Her gaze dropped and he looked away.

Silence stretched between them, strangely enough, it was a comfort to him. As he walked he felt his hungers stirring and moving. He wanted to bite her, to taste the sweetness of her blood. But every time he considered acting, something strong would stop him. It was as if the thought of biting her unsettled him. That reaction alone unnerved and yet intrigued him.

"Mr. Lucard?"

He blinked and looked down to her, "Yes?"

"My stop is the on the corner, thank you for walking me home."

He nodded his head, "My pleasure."

They came to her home; she placed a hand on the front gate, but paused. Lucard watched her as she stood thinking. She turned her head slightly and met his gaze.

"Have a good day, Mr. Lucard."

"Same to you, Miss Graham." He took a step back from her, signaling she was safe.

She stepped behind the gate and walked up the path.

It was only then that he noticed the slight limp on her right side. A sudden rush of chilvary made him step up to the gate; he wanted to carry her into her home.

"Miss Graham," he called her gently, she turned as if anticipating him. "I would like to see you again."

She tried to hide her smile but he caught it. "Are you sure that's proper? I mean you are my dad's boss."

"How about lunch, tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I would like that."

"I will be here at noon."

He watched until the door closed and then he listened. She moved through the house with ease; she paused a moment at her father's room. Her words were soft and loving as she spoke to him. A moment later she went to her room and was asleep a short time later.

Lucard stepped back from her house and took to the sky as a bat.


	4. Drac 4

Dracula: The Series

Companion

Chapter 4

Warm afternoon sunlight filtered through the windows of the restaurant. The serving staff was discreet and moved quickly and silently. Several of the clients were high powered businessmen. A few of the men kept glancing at the table that held Alexander Lucard and his guest.

"You have barely spoken all afternoon." He said gently.

Lexa looked up, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to company. I spend a lot of time on my own." She pulled back her shoulders, lifting her head slightly. "Are you into sports?"

"I am."

"How about women's tennis?"

"Which match are you referring to?"

Lucard listened as Lexa talked about the sport. He listened attentively, his right hand gently rested around the water glass. His left was resting on the table. He'd never been this relaxed with a human.

"What did your father say when you told him you were going out?" Lucard asked absently.

She was quiet for a moment, "He was already at work. We don't talk much, not since my mother left."

He watched her face, the pain that flickered there was real. "I did not mean to pry."

She shook her head, "Its fine. Some days the memories are tougher to ignore then others. They makes your realize just how much you've lived."

"Indeed," His voice held more emotion then he'd intended. Her gaze met his and for a moment they shared perfect understanding.

Lexa looked away first and changed the topic, "I saw you at the gallery opening."

After that the conversation was light and easy.

It was still warm and bright outside as Lucard's limo parked in front of Lexa's house. Alexander got out and came around to her side, opening the door. He held out a hand and she took it. The instant their skin touched he felt a jolt up his arm. It was like a low wattage shock seared up his blood. His grip tightened around her hand.

Lucard focused, they were staring at one another. Her dark blue eyes were wide and filled with so many things. It took effort to look away from that gaze, it took even more to let go of her hand.

Instead of focusing on the rush of concern, Lucard spoke, "Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Miss Graham."

"Thank you also, Mr. Lucard." She whispered gently.

That whisper, it was like an aphrodisiac. His head was spinning with desire as she walked up the path to her house.

"Lexa," He called her name. His desire for her was painful.

She paused and turned, her eyes hooded; one hand touching her neck absently as if she felt the same desire.

"Mr. Lucard?" Her voice was unsteady.

"Can I see you again?"

"Yes."

His chest loosened, "Tonight?"

Her lips curled into a soft smile, "Don't you have that embassy meeting tonight?"

"Yes, come with me."

Her eyes flashed, "I'd be delighted."

"Good, "He smiled, "I wouldn't have taken no for an answering. Be ready for six."

"I will be."


	5. Drac 5

Dracula: The Series

Companion

Chapter 5

Lucard stood in the middle of ring of a government officials. They hung on every word that he uttered; nothing out of the ordinary.

Across the room, Lexa was chatting with a woman about finances. The woman was nodding and muttering comments; but Lexa knew she wasn't really listening. It took only a moment to realize what she was focused on: Alexander Lucard.

Lexa looked up as he moved toward them; it was like watching a king stride through a room. It made her heart skip, her breath caught.

Alex had to admit, the sight of Lexa set him on fire. The glass in his hand cracked as he watched her. He walked toward her as a war raged in him; he wanted to bite her and taste her blood, the other half of him wanted her body.

He came to a stop beside her and looked down; she met his gaze. A silent agreement of desire went between them. His right arm slid around her waist and she leaned into him.

Lucard focused on the other woman staring at him, "Excuse us."

She nodded numbly.

Lucard collected their respective coats; sending out a telepathic a call for his car. Coming back to Lexa, he held her coat while she slid it on. His hands brushed her bare shoulders. He felt her tense at he brush of skin on skin.

Stepping out into the night, his driver had the door open as the walked down the steps. Silently he told the drive to head for the castle.

Lexa was intent on the outdoors as they drove. Lucard kept resisting the urge to grab her and take what he wanted. He glanced at her and found her hands restless. He knew from her thoughts that she was conflicted about how to act.

Lucard closed his eyes, pulling in a deep breath he let it out carefully. "Felix, take us to Miss Graham's."

He heard her turn in the seat, opening his eyes he looked at her. Gently he reached for her hand. Her skin was flush and burned with heat. Lucard made himself focus on the blue of her eyes rather then the beat of her heart.

"Lexa, I don't want to rush things with you." He said carefully. He could feel the tips of his fangs descending. "I can tell you are not ready for what…we are both in need of." He had to pause, his hunger surged at that moment. "I will not force you."

She was watching him with wide eyes, "You're serious." It was a statement.

"I always am." He said honestly.

Her shoulders drooped as her breathe eased out slowly. "Thank you, I was prepared to…act in gratitude, but this is better."

He wanted to pull her into his arms. It went against his nature to release prey. But something inside of him said that she wasn't prey.

Lucard raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it; he heard her heart flutter. Her blood rushed with emotions. Quickly he lowered it before she would feel his fangs. A moment later, he spoke carefully.

"I want to see you again, but perhaps not for a few days."

He could tell she was thinking, "I think…that would be very wise."

He allowed Felix to assist her from the car this time. As Lexa disappeared into her house, he heaved a sight. His fangs dropped out and he leaned his head back.

"This is going to kill me," He muttered and pulled in a breath, "Felix, take me home."


End file.
